The Tour: Caught like a fly
by Gypsy.Asylum.13
Summary: Natilee's friends band gets discovered by Ronnie Radke and invited to tour with them. Her friends invite her to tag along. She starts getting feelings for Ronnie not wanting to admit it. Will she finally succum to her feelings as he shows that he has feelings for her too or will she live denial? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So this is Purely fictional, obiviously. Any song or other reference does not belong to me. This is for entertainment nothing else. Hope you enjoy and that it's not too bad of a story. It has come to my attention that it is very much like a bad soap opera so my bad! Sorry, just know you re warned!

* * *

In a Fudrucker's restaurant in a far corner table sit three friends. Erika a tall dark skinned girl with dark eyes and dyed red hair argued about peace against a hazel green eyed boy named Justin with face fuzz and closely shaven hair. Next to her a girl sat pretending to be interested in the topic all the while trying to seduce the clueless young man, pushing her chest out and being very animated to create a jiggle in breasts, amplified when she laughs. Her hair is shoulder length and dark as night with brightly dyed red bangs and eyes of hazel brown. The last girl sat next to Justin agreeing with some of her brothers theories and questioning others. She is average height and weight with medium length golden hair and eyes of green, named Natilee.

Suddenly A young man with bleach blonde shaggy hair runs to their table with his brown eyes sparkling and lightly bearded face unable to keep from smiling. The three friends look at him with confusion and curiosity. Finally he blurts out in one short breath

"We're going on tour with Falling in Reverse!" Still confused Justin and Natilee can only stare at him. Finally he calms down and tries to explain. "We're going on tour with Falling in Reverse. Ronnie Radke himself said we should."

Justin was the first to respond. "Shane how would they know about us and why would they choose to have us tour with them?" Shane quickly answered.

"Well I was in Denver heading to the airport, I stopped at a gas station to pick some snackage up. I noticed a tour bus as I walked in. I didn't see anyone who may have been driven in it so I went holding my CD player with one of our songs on it. I accidentally bumped into someone as I was for a king size twix and dropped the CD player on the floor. It was Ronnie! I said sorry as normally as I could." The friends gave a look to each other they knew Shanes normal way of behaving, he was a ver spastic person. He went on"He said it was ok and then looked down as I was picking up the player hearing the music from my earphones he asked to listen to it for a minute. Afterward he said we were good and should try to get a record deal but I explained we don't really have experience in that. Then he told me to wait a minute and walked over to the rest of the band members that popped out of no where and had them listen to the song. He came back after a few moments of them talking and said that if I wanted I could get my band members together and tour with them, unoffically of course. Then we could get some exposure and experience."

"Oh sweet." Justin said excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you guys, you are going to do it right?" Natilee asked looking at the two.

"And to you too, because you're going to be our drummer."

She looked confused and said "But I'm not a drummer. I can't even play drums Shane. I'll suck." The two men looked at one another.

Justin kneeled down to her level. "Hey you've played around on them when me and Shane were at Zoe's doing a recording of some of the songs,and you can learn along the way. You can ask Ryan Seasman for some advice too."

"Plus you're fun, we want you to come. Besides you're the responsible adult, and you know we need supervision." Shane added.

She looked up and smiled agreeing to go under the condition they help her at least fake through it before Friday. Erika congratulated them and they said they'd send her tickets to see them or kidnap her, they made the same offer to Daylyn who was still sitting silent in shock, not from Shane meeting Falling in Reverse but from the fact they did not ask her to come along. Finally she said

"Well can I go and I'll be your stylist slash fashion person?" They all looked at each other and decided that she should think it over for a while. She knew what they meant of course. Shane was ahead in his courses which would make it easy for him to take online classes. Justin had joined the National Guard and could go to school whenever he wanted and have it paid for. Natilee had planned to take online courses for convenience and to get further ahead and graduate sooner. Daylyn had already made a fuss about how important school and work was for her neither of which she could miss for that long. She only agreed to think it over after being reminded of these facts.

* * *

This will hopefully be one I will finish before the new year. Review/comment, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

That Friday Shane, Justin, and Natilee were driving to the building the concert would be at. Shane had called ahead so the band members were waiting outside when the van they had rented pulled up. They all got out feeling very nervous. Suddenly Natilee remembered that she left her phone in the car and went back for it. as she walked back to the van Shane and Justin went up to the band.

"Hey You all already know I'm Shane I do vocals and guitar, this is Justin he sings and plays bass." Shane said pointing to Justin.

Hey guys, thank you for this chance and hopefully it will be fun." Justin said in his slow deep voice.

"Your welcome man." Ronnie said shaking their hands. "Well you all already know I'm Ronnie"

"I'm Ryan the drummer." "I'm Jacky, guitar." "Um, derek, guitar." "And I'm Ron, the bassist.

"Oh yeah and walking up now is Justins sister Natilee, she'll be our drummer, no singging." Shane said pointing behind him to the young woman walking up.

"Hey sorry, I forgot my phone, phew. Well thank you so much for letting us come along." Natilee said.

"No problem, ok so I'm Ryan, this-" Ryan began and was stopped by Natilee.

No it's ok I already know and I heard you guys, you don't have to repeat." She said honestly giving a kind smile.

Ronnie automatically looked her up and down. She's really pretty he thought, and her smile makes her even prettier. When she looked and caught him staring he looked away quickly.

Natilee remembered conversations she had with Erika and Daylyn just before coming. She admitted she found Ronnie attractive in a way but she always thought he looked in dier need of a shower. Was he looking at her? Creeper. Maybe he's just weird she thought.

They were to open for the band and perform three songs then kick back and enjoy the show. As they waited Natilee became more and more nervous. Justin and Shane tried to calm her down by talking her through their practice with her. She sat for a while worried. The members of Falling in Reverse had finished getting ready and went to the room where Natilee and Shane waited while Justin was looking for the bathroom. They all said hi and sat down. Ronnie was the last one to walk in, he said hi to Shane then Natilee, and went to take a seat next to his band members never moving his eyes from Natilee. Now she was nervous and creeped out.

Finally their time had come to perform. Shane and Justin ran up on stage as soon as everything was set up. Natilee shyly and nervously walked toward the drums. They never seemed more complicated than at that very moment. They had practiced enough for her to follow the beat, decide which drum to hit at which part. The first song she just had to keep a steady tempo with the bass drum and she seemed as if it got more complex as they went. When they finished the audience seemed to enjoy it or were at least kind enough to pretend to. Shakily Natilee walked off stage, but needed help down the stairs. They had tried to give her a cup of water to help calm her but she was so shaky she couldn't keep a grip on it without the water spilling out.

The members of Falling in Reverse went to help her as well; they all agreed it would get better not easier just better as she performed more. They told stories of how nervous they were their first time too, and she slowly relaxed.

Ronnie tried to help her by cracking jokes and making conversation to get her mind off her performance, but he kept getting flushed and tongue tied. Natilee didn't understand why but found it interesting to able to see him in a different way from what he was in videos she had seen. Ronnie couldn't understand what was wrong with him either. He knew he was nervous about girls since he got out of prison but he was never this bad and quite some time has passed since then, he was way better then he was. His thoughts were interrupted by Ryan telling him it was time to go up.

He said "See you later." To Natilee and walked off to the stage. They began by performing "I'm not a vampire" Shane, Justin and Natilee went to the side of the stage to watch. Ronnie spun around singing and saw them watching, saw Natilee watching. He began to make his performance more dramatic, flexing and posing. Between songs he would crack jokes or make weird moves or noises that made people laugh. He looked over to be sure she was laughing. As the concert went on he couldn't help himself from looking and smiling at her often. Natilee noticed and slowly moved out of his sight behind the stage. When they finished Ronnie ran off stage after talking to the fans for a bit. He saw Shane and Justin sitting but didn't see Natilee. He finally asked

"She went outside for some air." Shane told him.

Natilee walked outside as soon as the last song was finished still creeped out from Ronnie's attitude. She was surprised by a mob of fans when they saw her they smothered her with questions about the band. Where were they from, ho long had they been performing, did they have an album out, on and on the questions went. Quietly Natilee answered them all.

Finally a girl yelled "What's Ronnie like?" She stayed quiet thinking for a moment. "He's very nice, and obviously loves to perform and loves you guys for your loyalty and fandom." She slowed and got quieter with the last word unsure if it sounded silly. Everyone yelled and screamed happily.

Another girl asked "Is it hard to work with a bunch of guys?" again she thought about it. "Actually that one I can't completely answer yet, I've always been working with Shane and Justin so far and they're about my age. I don't know about the others since we haven't been working with them long, and their all older."

"How old are you?" "Well out of our band I'm the oldest at nineteen, followed by Justin then Shane."

"Do you think the age difference in the bands will be a problem?" "Well guys all act like kids to some extent no matter what their actual age is, and I've always been like an old lady." They laughed and continued to talk. She took pictures with them and just stood silent for the most part. Ronnie came out and was able to be unnoticed hidden behind the crowed whose attention was on Natilee. Another question rose from the crowed.

"Do you find Ronnie attractive as much as other girls? And if so do you think it will make the tour awkward or difficult?" Ronnie perked up for her response. "Well he is good looking, unfortunately I can't help but think he needs a shower, he always seems sticky and dirty to me, I don't know why, and it won't interfere with the tour in any way, because I believe his attraction to be more toward skinny party and rocker girls, I'm not like that at all." Ronnie was surprised at this and wanted to question her thinking it but didn't want to be noticed. Luckily his question was asked by another person.

Slowly she replied "Well that is my opinion based off his appearance and past girlfriends that all seemed to have this edgy look and small frame, he seems to go for that." The crowed stayed quiet then agreed.

Finally Natilee told them she needed to back in. Quickly Ronnie moved and went back into the building to where the rest of the guys ere.

"Did you find her?" Shane asked.

"No there was a huge crowed outside and I didn't want to be mob rushed." He said sitting down thinking about all he had heard and learned.

"Hey guys." Natilee said walking in and taking a seat between Shane and Justin. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, Ronnie wanted to find you for something but there was a crowed outside so he came back in." Shane said.

"Yeah it was crazy out there but at least the people were nice. What did you want to find me for anyway Ronnie?" She said. Ronnie looked at her for a long moment.

"Oh nothing. I forgot." "Don't you hate when that happens?" She said, her face showing she knew that all too well. He nodded in agreement.

* * *

So Far this is all I got I'll add more tomorrow. Hope you like it. Please review/comment, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Erika will be able to come with us for our next concert, if you guys don't mind?" said Natilee giving a please its o look.

"Yeah, no we don't mind. Right guys? The more, the merrier, besides it would be good for you to hang out with another girl for a while." Shane said. They all agreed.

Finally they had to get back on the road, Shane, Justin, and her packed up the small van that would be their home for the next few months. The guys saw them and asked if they would like to travel in the bus with them instead of the van. For a few minutes the three of them talked, Natilee was the only one who didn't like the idea. They went back to tell the guys what they decided.

Shane asked "How would we do this with Natilee?"

The guys talked then went back and said "There is enough room for her to have her own section we can separate with some curtains, as long as you two are willing to share a section with one of us."

They looked at Natilee, finally she agreed. After they finished packing in everything Shane and Justin were busy putting up a blanket that would separate Natilee from the guys. After that they set off to their next concert destination. On the way Natilee began to think of something.

The next morning Natilee got up and started to dress quickly when there was a sort of knock on the wall.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Ronnie; we're stopping off for breakfast in a few minutes. Wanted to make sure you were up and ready."

"Ok, yeah I'm getting dressed now; I'll be out as soon as I'm done."

"Ok" He said then walked away.

She finished getting dressed then quickly brushed her hair and went to join the others. When she came into the open area of the bus she saw everyone else was as groggy as her. All except Ronnie who almost jumped out of his seat when she walked in.

She gave him a confused look and asked "Are you ok?" and he nodded embarrassed as the rest of the guys just shook their heads and quickly laughed at him.

She looked away slowly still unsure. "Well ok, I'm hungry so you guys can go ahead and sit here and be weird but I'm gonna go get food."

She jumped out of the bus and headed to the restaurant. Shane ad Justin looked at each other and followed along with the rest of the guys. She was already being seated when they walked in and Ronnie rushed past the rest of the guys to get the seat across from her. She looked up surprised to see him.

"Hi?" she said. "Hey." He replied a little out of breath.

She stared at him for a minute then went onto reading the menu put in front of her. After everyone had ordered they heard giggles coming from a table across from them. It was a table of four girls in about their early twenties at most. They kept looking over to the table, to Ronnie mostly and then turned back to whisper and giggle finally they summed up courage and came to the table.

"Oh my God! You're Ronnie Radke right?"

He nodded and said "Yes I am."

"We're huge fans!" One girl said.

After that statement they began pouring questions out at him. Finally one of the girls asked "Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

His eyes turned to Natilee then his face went red and he gave her a strange face she couldn't understand, then he bowed his head and said "No, no girlfriend, but I do have my eye on someone special right now."

He looked back at Natilee then to the girls. They saw what he was hinting and gave smiles and awes as response. The food came and the girls went back to their tables after begging for autographs for Falling in Reverse. Natilee was still looking at Ronnie with a confused and creeped out look. Justin and Shane knew the look well. They had a conversation over text about what to do to help Natilee, they weren't too far from home and they had the van connected to the bus. They decided they would go get Erika so Natilee wasn't the only girl and to help her relax. Justin interrupted a talk the guys were having

"I think me, Shane, and Natilee should get Erika early so that way they can talk and have fun, 'cause come on she only has a few things to talk about with us." They all agreed, Ronnie being the last as he thought about her being away and the difficulty he would have trying to talk to her when her friend came. None the less he agreed knowing it would be good for her to have someone to talk to.

* * *

I think I'll start making slightly longer chapters when I can. Hope you people enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast they unhinged the van and the three of them started off to New Mexico. Natilee kept texting Erika constantly reporting their location for her to know. They made stops every so often for food or the bathroom and gas. Soon they passed the "Now entering Albuquerque" sign and screamed that they were home. They drove to Erika's home and Natilee excitedly called her to tell her they were there. Erika was able to go for a while on tour after she had dropped out of her college because of the expense so she packed enough for that time. When they were on their way back to meet at the next concert stop they decided to stop at Burger King for some food. Inside they saw Daylyn. None of them knew what to do so they pretended to not notice her. She didn't notice them till they were already walking out the door with their food. She rushed to catch them but they were faster. She took her phone out and texted Natilee.

"Hey I just saw you at BK!" She texted.

Natilee made an annoyed sound and replied. "Sorry we were in a hurry, tight schedule."

"Why did you guys come back to New Mexico?"

"Oh we forgot a piece of equipment."

"Oh ok. Guess what! I'll be there for your next concert!"

Natilee fell back grabbing a bag and screamed into it stomping her feet. The rest of the van looked at her.

"Daylyn will be at our next concert." All their faces showed disgust and annoyance.

"Maybe she'll get a flat and then not make it." Justin said. He was the one who had it worst when Daylyn was around. Shane was gay, Erika ignored her, and Natilee held her tongue. Justin was the lucky one Daylyn decided was her next Joker. Daylyn had a belief that if she liked a guy it was because he was very much like the Joker. They all tried to think of reasons that Daylyn couldn't be able to go, to calm Justin down. As they talked a familiar vehicle passed them. Natilee and Erika gave each other a worried look.

"Shane, could you catch up to that car that just passed for a minute?" Erika asked.

Slowly Shane sped up and they were close enough to see Daylyn with her mom driving in the back they could see suitcases. Daylyn was distracted by her phone and they were grateful for that. As soon as they found another route to take they took it leaving Daylyn and her mother going their way. Natilee was still getting texts from Daylyn asking about Justin, which she reported to him what Daylyn would say or ask. Suddenly an idea came to her mind

"Hey Justin, Erika I have a question." They both looked at her questioningly "What do you think about me telling her that you two are going out for at least the time that she will be coming to the concerts?"

"Well I really wouldn't mind if it meant she would leave me alone but it's also up to Erika." He said.

"I'm ok with it too I know how crazy she can be and it's for Justin's safety." Erika replied.

So Natilee reported the news to Daylyn "Um, Daylyn? Erika said you need to stop asking questions about her BOYFRIEND."

"What?! He's dating Erika?! Damn poor guy must have been drunk. And so is Ronnie gorgeous up close?"

"Um well apparently Justin likes her, and I guess, he needs to shower badly."

"Lol I'll shower him. Is his voice sexier in person at least?"

"Well that one is a yes very much."

"Does he have a girlfriend? Or is he not a one girl man?"

"He said he has no girlfriend but he has someone special in mind."

"Oh really? I wonder who? Doesn't matter, I'm a get all dressed up before I meet him anyway. You know how good I can look if I put my best effort into it, and I already look good, I lost so much weight already."

"I don't know who, and really are you gonna wear one of your corsets or one of your dresses? Or the weird torn up shirt dress?" Natilee replied while having a look of disgust.

"Well I don't know yet, it depends cuz you know I love my leggings I wore for Halloween when I was Freddy Kruger."

"Umm.. Those were leggings? They looked like string wrapped around your legs."

"Well they were leggings and that's how they're supposed to look. Anyway yeah I'll probably take all day to get dressed or at least most of the day after a nap."

"Oh ok then see there. It's my turn to pump the gas, so I'll text you later." Natilee said lying so not to keep texting.

"Ok see you at every concert after too."

Natilee made a face and looked as though she was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" Everyone asked looking worried.

"Daylyn is gonna be at every concert for the rest of the tour." She said in a sad voice.

The van grew quiet for a long time until Erika asked "So how has it been so far?"

"It's been good, except unknown to anyone except his band mates and now us Ronnie is creepy." Natilee said.

Shane and Justin laughed in the front. Erika and Natilee looked at them.

"Sorry was just remembering something really funny is all." Justin said honestly. Erika turned back to Natilee slowly

"Anyway, how is he creepy?" Erika

Natilee turned to Erika "What? Sorry."

"How is Ronnie creepy?"

"Well I don't know he's just very strange and jittery, but I guess it could be the drugs."

'Well what has he done?"

"Nothing I guess. He's just really stuttery and nervous whenever I talk to him, and he has this thing with staring at people."

"Yeah maybe and he does? Yeah, that is creepy."

"Yeah it is watch when we get there he'll stare at you."

"Ok, we shall see." Erika said laughing.

Then Natilee remembered something that she had been thinking of since Shane, Justin, and she had begun traveling in the bus with Falling in Reverse.

"Erika, question." She said.

"Yes?" Erika replied.

"Ok so you know how you want to become a writer and stuff? Well I was thinking you could do a biography type thing on us and the other band while we're on tour. Natilee said talking in a low voice so Shane and Justin couldn't hear.

"That sounds like it would be awesome, does anyone else know about the plan?" Erika said.

"Well I think it would better for them not to know because they may act differently if they knew you were writing about them, oh and I got a camera Shane is letting me use and we can use pictures for it too. We'll tell them about the story and everything after you're done writing it." Natilee explained.

They all talked and played random games, switching drivers every so often. It was three in the morning by the time they got to where the bus was stopped. They got some help and hooked the van back onto the bus. They quietly got onto the bus and were about to go to their bunks when they heard.

"Welcome back." From someone in the darkness, the four of them let out a small cry. A light went on and they saw Ronnie sitting in a chair looking at them.

Natilee moved closer to Erika and whispered, "See creepy."

He got up and explained, "Sorry if I freaked you guys out. We knew you wouldn't be here till late or early I guess so we were gonna take turns staying up and waiting for you. I just started my shift about an hour ago."

"Oh well thank you guys for caring." Shane said.

Ronnie looked at Erika "You must be Erika, sorry for the scare."

"That's ok" She said, "Just happy to be coming along."

"Well we're glad too."

"Um, Ronnie I need to tell you something." Natilee said.

He looked at her and asked what trying hold back the redness he could feel coming.

"Another sort of friend of mine is coming to some concerts and she wants to come backstage to talk to you."

Ronnie saw the face she made as she said it and said. "Sure, but you don't seem too excited about letting her."

Natilee looked at him and said. "I'm not but I said sort friend not friend."

He looked at her then said ok but then had to ask why they seem to like Daylyn.

"She thinks she knows everything, and even tries to tell me how to do my hair even though I'm the one going to school and have done my own hair for a while now." Shane said with a snort of disgust.

"She always seems as if she's going to rape me and says I'm her Joker, because she thinks she's exactly like Harley Quinn." Justin said with a shiver.

"She thinks her body is amazing and that she can everything perfectly, and she criticizes my looks and clothing style." Erika said.

Ronnie looked at Natilee who stood silently. "What about you Natilee?" He could feel his tongue tingle as he said her name.

"Well she does enjoy to belittle people to appear smarter. She also has a false modesty that is to obvious. One thing I must tell you is you must never ever be alone with her, unless you want to jumped and raped." Natilee said.

He looked at them and said "Ok then tell me the truth should I let her backstage and talk to her?"

"She will continuously bug and she is a very good stalker so for that yes, but do not I repeat do not be alone with her!" Ronnie looked at Natilee and the serious look she gave him as she said that. He nodded and agreed to not be alone with her.

* * *

Decided to add a few chapters since I have time. hopefully this story isn't to bad lol. Forgive the Daylyn character.


	5. Chapter 5

After that they all went their bunks for some rest. Natilee showed Erika the area that they would share.

"This is cool." Erika said looking the area.

"I know right?" Natilee said helping Erika get her bunk ready. "Didn't I tell you Ronnie was creepy and liked to stare?"

"Yeah, and I don't think he was being creepy and he only seemed to like staring at you." Erika said sitting down on her bunk.

Natilee was trying to find something in one of her bags. "What, no he does that to everyone I guarantee it, why would he stare at me."

"I guess you're right, why would he stare at you." Erika said knowing that it was pointless to argue with Natilee. She was oblivious to that kind of stuff even if Ronnie straight out told her he liked her. They settled into bed and slept.

In the morning Natilee and Erika used their blankets as curtains over their bunks to get dressed. Erika finished first as Natilee searched for her brush.

"You should help me start my story thing today while we drive to the city." Erika told Natilee who was preoccupied.

"Ok we shall do it after food." Natilee said looking under her bunk.

"I'll meet you outside ok? You can use my brush." Erika said walking out of the area.

"No I have one somewhere I just can't find it, and ok see you." Natilee said still looking.

As Erika walked out she saw Ronnie walking toward the area.

"Hey Erika, is Natilee in there still? Shane took her brush for some hair thing he was trying to do and asked me to give it to her." He asked.

"Yeah she is." She said about to suggest she could give it to her until he walked passed her. She smiled and walked toward the door out of the bus.

Natilee began to fling things around searching for her brush as soon as Erika left. "What the fuck? Where is it?"

Suddenly she was startled by a knock. "Who is it?" She asked looking at the blanket with her hair covering her face.

"It's Ronnie can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied out of breath from the rummaging.

Ronnie moved the blanket and walked in seeing Natilee on the floor surrounded by clothes, her hair still messy and covering her face.

"Hey what's up?" She said finally moving the hair.

He looked at her and smiled shaking his head and said. "Here, Shane borrowed it and asked me to give it to you.

She took the brush and said "Thanks, the bastard had me looking crazy trying to find it."

Ronnie looked around the now very messy area and nodded. "Yeah I can tell."

She looked around too then looked back at him. "Yeah, I'm a very impatient person." She laughed.

He laughed too then walked over closer to where she was sitting and offered her his hand. She grabbed it and he helped her up. As they stood next to each other he seemed to tower over her. She looked up at him as they stood in awkward silence for a time. She moved first with her brush in hand toward her mirror on the bunk. He watched as she brushed her hair and waited for her to finish.

"Ok I'm done, where did we stop today?" She said over to him.

"Well we're on a bit of a tight schedule so we stopped at MC Donald's today." He said. They stopped mostly for breakfast then ate the rest of their meals on the bus.

"Ok cool I'm hungry and I want pancakes." She said.

"You had pancakes last time too didn't you?" He asked remember the last place they stopped for food.

"Yeah, I love pancakes their like as Shane would say an orgy in my mouth, However that works." She said as Ronnie looked at her strangely then laughed.

"Come on lets go get you your mouth orgy then." He said still laughing leading the way off the bus.

"Oh wait, I wanna take a picture of you." Natilee said grabbing the camera and having Ronnie pose. He put a hand on his hip and the other behind his head.

When they got inside they saw the others already had food even theirs. After they finished they were back on the road. On the bus Natilee took pictures of everything that was going on, Erika, Shane, and Justin played Bullshit, while the others practiced and tuned their instruments as they drove to the next city.

* * *

Just adding a short chapter here.. I apologize in advance for making the Daylyn character to... everything lol


	6. Chapter 6

On the bus Natilee took pictures of everything that was going on, Erika, Shane, and Justin played Bullshit, while the others practiced and tuned their instruments as they drove to the next city. When they arrived they checked into a hotel that they would stay at for a few days. The concert wasn't till the next day so they were able to relax after they checked in. Each room would hold two people. Shane and Justin in one, Next to them were Natilee and Erika and so on and so forth. They all decided to eat dinner in the hotel restaurant, except Natilee who had a migraine and stayed in the room. As they sat eating Justin and Erika argued about war and peace, neither convincing the other. Erika grew annoyed at Justin's persistence and he did with hers.

"Is Natilee ok? She hasn't come down for dinner." Ronnie asked concerned.

"Calm down Romeo, she's fine she just gets headaches sometimes is all." Shane said.

"Why did you just call me Romeo, Shane?" Ronnie asked confused.

The people at the table all looked at each other, with Natilee in the hotel room they could finally talk to Ronnie about his behavior.

"Come on Ronnie stop pretending that we don't know you like her, you've made it obvious enough." Ryan said.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Ronnie replied.

"Liar! We all see it." Erika said.

Well not everyone apparently because the one who should notice doesn't." He said a little frustrated.

"Ha so you do like her. And Natilee is the most oblivious person in the world with that stuff." Erika said.

"Yes I do fuck, and yeah I noticed she is." He said.

Justin looked up from his food. "Wait, you like Natilee?"

They all looked at him. "I thought you knew that?" Shane asked.

"No, I just thought he was weird/" Justin said looking at Ronnie.

"Right, I forgot Justin is just as oblivious as Natilee is." Shane said laughing.

"Seriously I thought he was just weird. Oh my God! What the hell? What else have I not been told? Are you even really a guy, Ronnie?" Justin said freaked out and confused.

They all laughed at his reaction and Erika said "How can you talk about war and how to survive a zombie attack but not notice that a guy likes one of your friends?"

I don't know!" He said.

"Ok, we're getting off topic here people." Ryan said.

"Yeah I know. I need help! How can I get her to notice I like her?" Ronnie said, "I think I'm just gonna go check on her, actually."

He began to get up as the group began to think of ideas for him.

"Well, why doesn't he just kiss her? He looks like he wants to." Erika said.

"Because Natilee would freak out and yeah you can tell he does." Justin said pointing at Ronnie.

Everyone turned to look at Ronnie and he could feel his face turning red so he quickly left the dining room and headed to the elevators.

When he got to their floor he walked to Natilee and Erika's room and knocked on the door.

He waited then Knocked again calling "Natilee?" He checked the door knob and found it to be unlocked.

He opened the door slowly and called out "Natilee, are you in here?"

The lights were off and he turned them on as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Natilee?" He looked and saw her bags on one of the beds half empty from her searching through it. He saw papers and a laptop on Erika's. He walked over to Natilee's bed and began playing with the zipper of the bag waiting to see if she would come back soon. While he played with the zipper he began to sing Natilee's name in a low voice sure that she wasn't in the room.

"Natilee, Natilee…." He kept going with inspiration in his head, he made a song about her. He began to sing louder "…Her pancake craze…" soon he was singing so loud he didn't hear the door open.

"What are you doing in my room?" Natilee asked.

Ronnie jumped and whirl around saying. "Nothing!" He looked at her feeling awkward and embarrassed "Why weren't you in here, I thought you had a headache?" He asked trying to change the subject.

She lifted up her hands holding a bucket of ice and plastic cups in one and Aspirin in the other. "I had to go looking for a cup to take some medicine."

"Oh, ok well glad to see you're alright, I have to go now." He said as he hurried past her out of the room, with Natilee watching as left with confusion on her face.

The day after the concert they all packed up the bus getting ready to leave. Ronnie had avoided Natilee since the night before when she caught him in her room. As he packed his bags on the bus she saw him and decided to ask him why he was ignoring her. When he saw her walking over to him he hurriedly went onto the bus. She saw as he did this and noticed he dropped his phone and picked it up on her way to the bus. As soon as she got on the bus she asked where Ronnie was.

"He's on his part of the bus on his bunk." Drummer said.

""Ok thanks he dropped his phone." She said showing him.

"Wow he's smooth." Ryan said laughing. She and Drummer laughed as well she turned and walked over to where Ronnie was walking into Erika on the way.

"Hey, where are you going?" Erika asked.

"To give Ronnie his phone, he dropped it outside and I need to ask him if he's ok. He's been acting weird since last night when I caught him in our room singing." Natilee explained.

Erika got a big smile. "Awe!"

"What?" Natilee asked.

"Nothing. Go give him his phone." Erika said walking away.

"Ok?" Natilee said then went back to where Ronnie was supposed to be. As she got closer she called out "Ronnie?"

He was laying down on his bunk and shot up when he heard her call him.

"Um, yeah what is it?" He asked trying not to look uncomfortable.

She stopped at the front of his bunk and handed him his phone, "here you dropped this outside when you were running away from me."

He looked up as he took the phone "I didn't run away from you."

"Well then what where you doing, and why have you been avoiding me since the other night. Is it because I caught you singing in my room?" She said.

He looked at her and felt his face go red. "I was just not sure what to expect after that. Or how to explain."

"Explain what? That you were bored and like a singer you sang?" She asked making a face thinking.

"Well… Wait, did you even hear what I was singing?" He asked interrupting himself.

"Not really I spoke as soon as I opened the door and saw you, and it was kind of hard to hear the words from outside of the room, why?" She told him.

"No I was just wondering, I'm really thirsty I'm gonna go get some water." He said quickly moving past her leaving her again confused.

As he walked away she followed calling out "Hey"

He turned just in time to see her trip into the wall and fall down, he rushed over to her laughing sitting on the floor laughing. She began to get up when he reached her and helped her up also laughing and asking if she was ok. She continued to laugh saying she was fine as she got to her feet holding Ronnie hand he had offered. They stopped laughing when she stood up still holding his hand. They stayed that way for a long moment.

Suddenly he realized what he was doing "I have to go get something to drink." He let go of her hand and quickly walked away stopping only a second as he passed Erika to say a quick hello.

She turned and said hi then walked over to Natilee was still standing in the same place looking at her hand in an odd way.

"Hey, you ok?" Erika asked looking at her.

Natilee looked up and put her hand down "Huh, what?"

"Are you ok?" Erika repeated.

"I'm fine, why?" She said.

"You sure, you look a little strange." Erika said.

"I'm fine, fantastic, perfect, I think I'm gonna go lay down for a while." She said then rushed past Erika.

She rushed to the area her and Erika shared and fell on her bed. What was wrong with her, she thought as she looked at her hand.

"Do I like him?" She asked thinking out loud. "No, of course not he likes skinny party girls. Or girls like Daylyn minus the boobs, fat, and bitch attitude."

She stopped remembering that Daylyn would be a the next concert since she missed the last one, and she would be backstage. She groaned and put her head into her pillow. She stayed that way for a long time forgetting what had happened with Ronnie when Erika came in.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" She asked.

Natilee looked up from her pillow "No because I just remembered that Daylyn will be a the next concert."

Erika sat next to Natilee, she grabbed a pillow and asked "Does screaming into it really help?"

"Sometimes it does, not always." Natilee said.

"Ok." Erika said as she took it and screamed.

"Feel better?" Natilee asked.

"Not really it doesn't keep her from coming." Erika said.

"True." Natilee said in agreement.

Both girls sat there thinking about the pain of seeing Daylyn. Suddenly they both cried out and jumped when there was a knock.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Shane called from the other side of the curtains. "But we're gonna eat dinner now, just letting you guys know."

The two girls laughed and got up walking out of the area.

"That's ok, Shane, we were just wallowing in the pain of remembering Day will be at our next concert." Erika said.

"Damn, I forgot all about that." Shane said lowering his head

, "Damn! Now you've made me depressed." He said as they walked to the main room of the bus where everyone else already had their food. As they walked in everyone walked looked up excluding Ronnie who looked further down.

"Hey why do you guys look so depressed?" Justin asked.

"Natilee and Erika just reminded me about Daylyn coming to the next show." Shane told him.

Justin's head fell and he groaned. The four friends looked at each other in pain. Finally the three got their food and sat down and began to eat.

"Hey, did you finally give Ronnie his phone back?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I did." Natilee said as she suddenly remembered the event and turned her eyes in Ronnie's direction.

He kept his head down but stopped eating for a minute. She went back to eating shrugging the incident off. Ronnie ate quickly and left to his bunk without a word. Natilee stayed quiet as the group looked at her. She ate her food slowly and talked to the group about Daylyn coming. Ronnie laid on his bunk and thinking and replaying what had happened earlier. He looked at his hand a moment and a smile grew on his face as he remembered her laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is another chapter I'll probably keep editing past chapters for a bit as well. Enjoy! :D

* * *

After everyone finished they said goodnight and went to their bunks. After Natilee and Erika changed for bed they sat and talked for a while.

"So seriously are you ok?" Erika asked.

"I'm fine, I just got a weird feeling earlier and a delusional thought about Ronnie." Natilee said.

Erika looked at her. "Explain."

"Well after I gave him his phone he was walking away and somehow I walked into the wall and fell. He went to help me and I don't know when he was holding my hand I got the feeling you get when you like someone, but it's ok I've gotten that out of my head." She said.

Erika looked at Natilee for a minute "Really? So you like him?" She asked as a smile grew on her face.

"No, I said it's like I did, but I don't." Natilee said. Erika looked at her closer. "I don't." Natilee protested.

"Then why can't you say it without smiling?" Erika asked.

"I'm not smiling about that, I'm smiling at the idea you think that." Natilee argued.

Down the hall Justin was putting tea in a cup. He took it and began to walk over to Erika and Natilee's area. As he walked he bumped into Ronnie.

Ronnie looked at Justin "Hey, what are you doing?" Ronnie asked looking at the cup of tea.

"I'm going over to Erika and Natilee's to give Erika a cup of tea, I heard her say she liked tea." Justin explained.

"Oh so you have a thing for Erika huh?" Ronnie said teasingly.

"No it's a peace offering, we're always getting into arguments so I'm being a gentleman and making peace." Justin said.

"Uh huh sure." Ronnie nodded smiling.

Ronnie went with Justin to the girl's area picking on him all the way there.

Natilee and Erika stopped talking as soon as they heard the two outside the curtains. Natilee only hoped the they didn't hear their conversation.

"Can we come in?" Justin called from other side of the curtain.

"Yeah." Erika said as Natilee grabbed her blanket to wrap around herself.

Erika handed Natilee the laptop to read some more of the bio she was typing out.

Justin walked in first while Ronnie stayed in standing in front of the "doorway." Justin sat on the bunk next to Erika and handed her the tea.

"Here, this is peace slash apology tea." He said.

"Thanks." Erika said taking it.

Justin sat quietly next to Erika as she sipped the tea. Ronnie stood looking and smiling at Natilee who in turn was watching and smiling at Justin and Erika.

Finally Erika said. "So…"

"Well I better go back and check on Shane he can't be left alone to long or he'll get bored and do dumb stuff." Justin said quickly getting up.

Ronnie was still watching Natilee when he felt a punch from Justin pushing him out of the area. After they left and the girls were sure they were out of ear shot Erika looked to Natilee.

"Ooo lala, Ronnie couldn't stop looking at you." Erika said smiling.

Natilee looked back at her. "Whatever crazy lady, and what about Justin?" She said as she pointed to the tea Erika had put on the table thingy.

Erika looked at it too "It's apology tea, that's it."

"Oh, Erika likes Justin and Justin likes Erika." Natilee said teasing her.

"Shut up, same with you and Ronnie." Erika said.

"No remember min delusional, yours real." Natilee pointed out.

Erika made a frustrated sound and after a time of arguing finally gave up.

"Woo so I win." Natilee said.

"No you don't. Just wait." Erika said.

"Oh, I'm waiting." Natilee said then laid down to sleep and did as well.

After they left the girls Ronnie looked at Justin. "I thought you didn't like Erika?"

"I don't." Justin said.

"Sure that's why you stayed quiet like a goof and kept looking at her." Ronnie pointed out.

"Ok, listen you're the last guy to be telling me anything, I mean I don't know if Erika likes me back, but it's easy to tell that Natilee likes you, didn't you notice she can't meet your eyes? If she did she would smile and go red." Justin said walking away.

Ronnie looked after him then turned to go to his bunk. He laid down and began to think. Justin was right he can't be messing with a guy about not talking to a girl. He then decided he would confront Natilee after the concert tomorrow, and went to sleep.

The next morning they stopped for breakfast as usual. Ronnie stared at Natilee as she ate thin king about how he was going to confront her. Erika sat playing with her food thinking about Justin and the tea. When they got back on the road to the place the concert was held at Natilee and Erika stayed in their area the way.

"OK, so this may sound weird but I need to find something really good to wear for tonight." Natilee told Erika.

"Why?" Erika asked.

"Because Day is gonna be there, I know no matter what I wear, but I want to make it at least a little hard for her to do." Natilee Explained.

"True but the only way she won't criticize you is if she chose what you wore." Erika said.

"Well like I said I wanna minimize it and she'd dress me like a slut or something." Natilee said.

As they tried to figure out clothing ideas the others were in their bunk areas getting ready, Shane and Justin doing their makeup and the others messing around. While still looking they heard the noise from the guys outside and Natilee stopped for a second and looked toward the curtain.

"Boys." Erika said rolling her eyes.

Natilee continued to look at clothes holding two at a time up and then threw them aside with a disapproving look. Erika looked at one of the ones she threw and felt the material.

"Seriously, you look good in whatever you pick." Erika said.

Natilee looked at her. "According to you, and you're my friend so you don't count."

Suddenly they heard Ryan yell in front "We're here!"

Natilee grew frustrated and began to fling clothes everywhere hitting Erika. "Owe! Natilee! Owe! Ah!"

At that moment Justin and Shane walked in to see what was going on.

"Holy shit, what the hell happened here? And where's Erika?" Justin asked looking around.

"Here, I'm here." Erika yelled getting up and taking the clothes off that had piled on top of her. Justin smiled at her as she explained. "Natilee is looking for an outfit."

"I'm not leaving this bus until I find the perfect one!" Natilee said and began flinging clothes again.

"Is it because of Ronnie, because I'm sure he wouldn't care." Shane said.

"No damn it! It's not for him!" Natilee yelled.

"Why don't you leave so we can get dressed huh guys?" Erika said shooing them out.

Erika got her laptop out and some papers and began typing as Natilee looked.

After more looing Natilee finally wore and outfit she borrowed from Erika who knowing Natilee liked to borrow her clothes packed a little extra. After that Natilee did her makeup and forcibly did Erika's.

After they did this they noticed they still had some time. Natilee took pictures of the bus now that it was empty and a little messy looking while Erika used that time to add to the story. When it was time to go they left everything on the floor for later.


	8. Chapter 8

They went into the building where the guys were already in and waiting as they set up the stage. When Ronnie saw them come in he looked Natilee up and down in her borrowed outfit and walked over to her.

"Hey, Natilee remember you're good and no one is gonna boo you off stage unless they wanna piss me off, ok?" He said to help relax her even though he thought it was cute when she was nervous.

"She'll be fine, she has me for support, and I'll keep her calm." Erika said.

"Thank you, anyway just relax and breathe. Don't think about the people think that you're with Shane and Justin practicing" Ronnie said ignoring Erika.

At that moment Erika felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Justin. Ronnie stopped talking and he and Natilee turned to look as well.

"Um, Erika can I talk to you for a moment?" Justin said.

"Sure I'll be right back Natilee." Erika said then walked away following Justin.

Natilee turned back to Ronnie who was smiling at her then shook his head and went on, "Anyway, yeah just relax and know that at the end of the concert I'll have a surprise ready for you." With this he walked away smiling leaving Natilee confused and curious.

Justin took Erika to where the others wouldn't be able to hear them. "Ok, Erika, um... hmm… phew, ok so Erika I have a question for you." Justin began.

"Yeah." Erika said looking at him

"Ok, well you know how we always fight and… wait no that sounds wrong." Justin said lowering his head scratching it. Erika waited patiently not sure what he was trying to say.

He looked up at her and took a deep breathe. "Erika will go out with me?" He asked a little loudly. Erika jumped a little at the loudness.

She kept quiet only a second but for Justin it felt like an eternity. He lowered his head feeling a definite no was the answer. She opened her mouth about to speak when he began to walk away. She went after him but he was faster.

Natilee saw him pass and tried to talk to him

"I'll tell you after the concert." He told her then walked onto the stage.

Erika walked up and Natilee asked what happened.

"Justin asked me out." Erika told her.

"Oh my god, and you said no?" Natilee asked.

"No I didn't say anything, he didn't let me." Erika said.

"Well what were you going to say and what are you gonna say when you find him?" Natilee asked curious.

"Honestly? I was and am going to say yes." Erika said.

Natilee jumped up and down laughing "Ha, I knew it, I knew it."

Erika was about to tell her something when Shane came and grabbed Natilee saying. "Come on, time for the concert."

After they went on the others went to watch from the side. Shane spoke to the Audience and Natilee looked and found Daylyn in the front and pointed at her with a drum stick. Sure enough in a red corset not meant for her body stood Daylyn. Erika groaned at the sight and pointed her out to the others. After they played just was the first to walk off, and rushed past Erika. Natilee told Shane to get Justin and bring him back so Erika could talk to him. Shane nodded and ran after him.

"Ok Erika when Shane comes back with Justin talk to him and tell him you will go out with him." Natilee said holding Erika's shoulder.

"Ok, I will." Erika said.

Shane came back with a depressed looking Justin. Erika went toward them and she told Justin she had to talk to him. She walked away from the group so that they could have some privacy.

"Ok Justin you need to learn how to wait." Erika began.

"I understand you don't-" "Stop" Erika interrupted him then went on "Listen what I was going to say before you ran off was yes Justin I will go out with you."

"Really? Really, really?" He asked.

"Yes." She told him getting frustrated.

"Ok cool." Justin said about to hug her then stopped himself. "Is it ok if I hug you?"

"Oh my God Justin Yes its fine." She said laughing and still annoyed.

Natilee was too far away to hear them but she could see what they were doing.

Suddenly "poke-idy." Said Shane as he poked Natilee's side and made her squeak out.

"Damn it Shane, stop that." Natilee said laughing.

He replied with a smile "What are you looking at?"

"I'm watching Justin and Erika. Look their hugging, awe." Natilee said pointing to them.

Both watched for a second then heard the others go on stage.

"Hey, they're going on now!" Natilee yelled to Justin and Erika who after Justin asked was holding Erika's hand.

They went to side to watch occasionally looking off to the audience and see Daylyn Screaming and dancing to the music. She kept screaming Ronnie's name trying to get his attention like the others in the crowed did. Unfortunately his mind was split between the concert and talking to Natilee after the concert. At the end after they went backstage Natilee and Erika went to get Daylyn who was waiting excitedly.

"Oh my god, did you see I was right up in front I could see Ronnie perfectly! Did you see he kept looking over to me and smiling" She said as they walked back.

"I doubt that you fat whore." Erika mumbled annoyed, Daylyn really pissed her off for some reason.

When they reached the back Ronnie saw Natilee and walked over to her when he saw Daylyn and Erika with her.

"Ronnie, this is Daylyn." Natilee said introducing him to the shorter girl next to her.

Ronnie reached out his hand to shake. Daylyn shook his hand and held it just a little too long. At this time everyone else walked over, and introduced themselves.

Daylyn saw Justin and went over to him "Hey, so I hear you're going out with Erika."

"Yeah, quiet recently." Justin said.

"Oh, so it's like you're one of those couples where they look at you and think he's so hot and then look at her and think he went for that." She said pointing to Erika.

"Daylyn I have a question." Justin said making a plan in head. "How could you afford to come along for the whole tour when you say you're poor?"

"I saved money from my job." She told him.

"Ok, I think that's a lie because someone who looks and acts like would have to pay clients to stay." Justin said smiling wickedly as he walked over to Erika and put his arm around her.

Daylyn stayed quiet for a moment then looked at Natilee for support.

"Ok Justin stop it, and same with you Daylyn, or you'll both get a time out. "Natilee said harshly. "Anyway, it really isn't fun back here is it, Day."

"Are you kidding, I'm backstage with my friend and Falling in Reverse. What could be better? Hey would you let me do your hair and makeup?" She asked looking at Ronnie.

"Actually no I prefer to do it myself and it's late anyway, so it would be a little pointless." Ronnie said.

"Oh, ok well about your for your next concert then, just once please." She begged.

"Alright, maybe for our next concert ok?" He told her.

"Ok, thank you." She said happily, in a baby voice.

"Well I'm tired I think I'm gonna go to sleep, it was nice meeting you Daylyn I'm sorry for the boring night but it's been a long day, maybe after our next concert we can actually talk more." Ronnie said as he began to leave to the bus.

"OK, and it's fine this was best thing ever." She said leaning forward to show a bit of her cleavage.

After he left the others stayed talking for a while then decided it was time for them to go too.

Daylyn asked before they went "can I go on the bus with you guys?"

"Honestly there is barely room for us, because of Natilee and Erika we're this close to having to share bunks already." Shane said half joking half honest.

"Oh, wow ok well can I go into the bus after the next concert to see what it looks like?" She asked.

"Yeah sure why not it isn't all crazy and cool though." Natilee said.

"OK, well I guess I better go and get to bed too we have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow." Daylyn said leaving. "Bye."

The entire group said goodbye to her too. After she left Natilee remembered that Ronnie had said he had a surprise for her. She decided to go wake him and tell him about forgetting.

As she went the others stopped already aware of Ronnie's plan to talk to her and not wanting to get in the way.

* * *

As I write this I am nocticing this is more for my own entertainment then anyone elses.


	9. Chapter 9

While Ronnie waited in Natilee and Erika's area he saw a papers and the laptop on floor the girls had left from earlier. He couldn't open the laptop without a password so he looked at the papers. He realized that it was about the tour and the bands. He began to think that maybe the thing with Natilee was something she did to make the story interesting. He decided to test this thought.

Natilee went into the bus and called for Ronnie.

"I'm over here." He said. His voice was coming from his part of the bus.

"Ok, I'm coming." She said

They all agreed that Natilee would freak out if a guy kissed her so if it was for the story she would go for the kiss but if it wasn't for the story she would freak out on him. He had to know before he did anything else. Then again he had felt that way before and according to the papers he read the story started when Erika came. His thoughts were interrupted when Natilee walked in.

"Hey." She said looking nervous.

"Hey, come on sit down." He said moving over for her to sit.

"Thanks" she said sitting down, "What is it you're gonna surprise me with?"

"Well the surprise has changed a little but I think you'll still like it." He said.

For some reason she was very creeped out and uncomfortable. She began to do her nervous fidget and move away from him a little.

"Ok well what is it?" She asked.

Her question was answered when Ronnie leaned in and kissed her. She in shock at first then suddenly it hit her, he was kissing her. Her automatic reaction was to freak out and she did. She shoved him away with all the strength and as he fell back hitting the floor with a thud she had and got up and ran to her area where she managed to squeeze herself under her bunk to hide.

She laid there a while freaking out about the kiss. What the hell made him think of doing that? She thought to herself. She could hear him moving groaning from getting thrown. He walked out of his area and called for Natilee walking toward their part of the bus. He kept calling for her as he walked into the room and didn't see her. She stayed under the bunk quiet until she felt a familiar tickle in her nose.

Not now, she thought.

Ronnie was barely out of the door when he heard a squeaky sneeze. He turned around and looked toward the bunk.

"Natilee? Are you in here?" he asked he still got no reply and decided he was just hearing things and went to the door to look and see if she had gotten off the bus.

Natilee stayed under the bunk a moment longer until she felt sure he had left. She quietly got out from under and sat on her bed.

Ronnie walked out of the bus and saw the group sitting against the wall. He didn't see Natilee but decided to ask Erika if she had seen her.

"No she went in to find out what the surprise was, why what happened?" Erika asked.

"While I was on the bus I was waiting for her in your guy's section of the bus and saw some papers on the floor. I read them and saw it was about the tour." Ronnie explained.

"Oh, yeah Natilee knows I enjoy writing and thought it would be good practice to write a little documentary on the tour, even though we already agreed no one would probably read it except the band members and some friends." Erika said explaining. Ronnie made a face making Erika question him.

"Well I may have made a big mistake with Natilee then." He said.

"How?" Erika asked.

"I thought that you two were going to put it out to the public and that Natilee was trying to get me to like her to get the publicity and make the story more interesting." Ronnie said feeling foolish.

"So you didn't surprise her with anything?" Erika asked confused.

"No, I surprised her alright; I figured that I would test and see if she was doing for the story. If I kissed her and she went with it then it was for the story if not then yeah." He said.

"And let me guess she freaked out on you." Erika said.

"She shoved me to the floor and ran out, I can't find her." He admitted.

"Did you go into our part and check under the bunk?" Erika asked.

"No I didn't think she was there." He said.

"Ok, well she's most likely under there but I'll go talk to her because if you go she will still be upset with you." Erika said.

With that she walked away and went toward the bus. As she did Ronnie went to talk to the guys and tell them what happened.

"Natilee are in here?" Erika asked entering the bus.

"I'm here in the back" She replied.

Erika walked back to their part and found Natilee sitting on the bed.

"Hey are you ok?' Erika asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm not as freaked out as I was, did Ronnie talk to you?" Natilee said.

"Yes we talked he said he read some of our story and thought you were making him like you for the story." Erika explained.

"WHAT?" Natilee asked angrily. "He actually thought that I would whore myself out to him or anyone for a damn story?"

"He said he felt stupid about it but it was a thought, he does like you." Erika said trying to make things better.

"Well maybe I don't like him; the fact that he had a thought like that in his head at all is reason to despise him." Natilee said obviously still angry. "You know what I'm tired and don't even want to think about tonight."

"Ok then good night Nat." Erika said letting Natilee lay down heading outside to talk to Justin.

Erika walked out of the bus seeing the guys laugh and mess around except for Ronnie who looked miserable. As she walked up Justin went and hugged her.

"So did you talk to Natilee and fix things?" Justin asked as they walked toward the others with Ronnie moving closer to hear her answer.

"Well I talked to her but now she's super angry at you for thinking that she would "whore herself out" like that." Erika said toward Ronnie.

He lowered his head "So now she hates me."

"No, she doesn't hate you she's just upset right now with you." Justin said.

"Ok well I guess just wait and see?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah, after she calms down she'll forget all about it." Justin said as Erika shook her head in disagreement.

"Ok well let's go guys." Ronnie said waving everyone to the bus.

* * *

Comment rate review or whatever that is lol.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a full week and half since that night and Natilee still wouldn't even be in the area as Ronnie much less talk to him. Finally he had enough of it. He was going to talk to Natilee after their show that night. He went and talked to the rest of the guys so that way they would know to hang back after the show.

At the place the concert was being held at Natilee stayed on the bus doodling with Erika as she typed out more of the story on the computer. Natilee kept saying she should change Ronnie's name to dick face but Erika refused. Finally Natilee got ready for the concert and headed out with Erika into the building. Natilee said hi to everyone except Ronnie not even looking at him.

After Shane and them played Natilee went straight back to the bus with Erika. They went back to what they were doing before and talking about different things. Suddenly Natilee's phone buzzed with a message. It was from Daylyn asking for a tour of the bus.

"Hey Erika you should go hang out with Justin and them while I go and give Daylyn a tour of the bus." Natilee said getting up.

"Ok I will then." Erika said getting up to leave.

They left together and separated at the group. Erika hoped Natilee would be done with the tour before Ronnie went to talk to her. Natilee stood off stage watching the concert that was still going on. She couldn't help but watch Ronnie he had so much energy. As she watched Ronnie caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye. He began to do what he always did when he knew Natilee was watching him. She stood watching as he seemed to suddenly become more energized jumping around. He is pretty, Natilee thought then stopped her mind there remembering she was mad at him.

After they finished Natilee rushed to get Daylyn since she still wasn't sure she wanted to talk to Ronnie.

"Hey, what's up ready for your tour?" Natilee said as she went to Daylyn.

"Freak yeah, I have been waiting for forever." Daylyn said excited.

They walked out of the building toward the bus as the band just got off stage. As they reached the bus Natilee remembered that she had needed the bathroom since earlier. She walked Daylyn in and then told her to wait and look around but not to steal anything as she went to use the bathroom. While Natilee was gone Daylyn looked everywhere around the bus having fun playing with things.

Back in the building Ronnie looked for Natilee to see if he found her anywhere. As he was looking Erika told him she had given a tour to Daylyn earlier and was probably with Daylyn by her car or something unaware that Natilee had waited till after the concert to give Daylyn the tour. Ronnie headed to the bus and went inside. He was surprised by Daylyn who had seen him walking and sat on the sofa in a seductive pose.

"Well hello." Daylyn said in a seductive way.

"Um, hi." Ronnie said confused and disturbed.

"Come on sit down this is your bus." Daylyn said moving over a little for him to sit.

"Um actually I am really tired and I'm sure you already looked around by yourself so not to be rude. Also I really need to talk to Natilee about something." Ronnie said being honest.

"Oh, ok I guess." Daylyn said very hurt and jealous. From where she was sitting she could see Natilee walking out from the bathroom. "Well I mean if you insist I will respect your wishes, Ronnie." She said seductively getting up walking toward Ronnie who stood there in confusion.

Natilee heard her talk and walked over to see what was going on right when she turned Daylyn grabbed Ronnie and kissed him. Natilee stood shocked and hurt at the image. Ronnie reacted in a split second and pushed her from him hard enough only to move her not hurt her. He turned and saw Natilee standing there a hurt look on her face. He was about to tell her what happened when she finally came out of her shock and ran off the bus (This is a soap opera Fanfic obviously).

"Oh my God I had no idea that Natilee was there, or I wouldn't have done that, but since I did. What did you think? You want me more now huh." Daylyn said.

Ronnie turned toward her and gave her a dirty look. "Fuck you. I don't want someone who might give me herpes." He said. "Get out of the bus now."

"Fine, be an asshole but remember I won't wait on you forever to change your mind." Daylyn said leaving.

After she left Ronnie felt so angry he ran to his part of the bus and pulled out some dumb bells he kept there. After using them a little he was still angry and punched his pillow. How was he ever going to get Natilee to talk to him now?

* * *

Yeah I've been doing soap opera kind stuff lately.. now all we need is for someone to have an evil twin no one knows about, and weird twist where someone is actually someone else being someone else, or something like that. So yeah sorry about that. XD


	11. Chapter 11

Outside Natilee told Erika and the others what had happened between Ronnie and Daylyn.

"Ok, honestly do you think Ronnie wanted to kiss her?" Justin asked.

"No but I know what I saw and what I heard, he asked her to kiss him." Natilee said.

"But are you sure that he really said it, did you hear him say 'Daylyn kiss me?' Or did you hear Daylyn just agree to kiss him?" Erika asked.

"No, ok I see your point ok. But I still think I need a little time." Natilee said.

"Ok, well let's go we should get some sleep." Guitarist said.

They all got on the bus and went to their bunks. In the middle of the night Natilee woke up and decided to go rummage in the refrigerator. In the other room (Yes this bus is literally like a house in my head) Ronnie still sat on his bed wide awake and still angry. He could hear someone was awake. He decided he would go and talk to them for a while to see if that would help. When walked in he was surprised to see Natilee standing in her pajamas a baggy shirt and sponge bob shorts. She looked up from the fridge and saw him standing looking at her.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked.

"Nothing I just woke up decided to rob the fridge for a snack, you?" She asked grabbing a yogurt.

"Nothing, listen Natilee I swear that I did not ask or want Daylyn to kiss me. I told her to leave because I wanted to talk to you." He said trying to explain himself.

"It's ok I doubt you would have anyway. But I'm still mad at you, so good night." Natilee said as she began to walk past him.

He didn't want to deal with another week of her ignoring him. He grabbed her arm. "No, Natilee I want to talk to you."

"About what? That you think I'm a whore or something, just another girl that wants to do you?" She asked angrily trying to keep her voice down.

"I don't think that about you. I had a slight thought of it in my head, even when I was going to test you I thought about it and decided it wasn't for the story." Ronnie explained.

"Then why did you still test kiss me?" Natilee asked confused.

"Honestly? I was still unsure and I wanted an excuse to do it." He said coming closer to her.

"Oh, well I better go to bed night Ronnie." Natilee said rushing away from him to her room.

"Humph, night Natilee" Ronnie replied shaking his head smiling.

"He really freaken likes you and you just refuse to see it at all." Erika told Natilee after she had explained what happened just that night.

After Natilee had gone to bed Ronnie went to his bunk and lay thinking how he could prove to Natilee that he was sorry and that he actually had feelings for her. There has to be some way for me to make her believe me he thought to himself. After a few moments of thinking he smiled widely knowing just what to do.

They reached the concert place and were getting ready while Natilee avoided Ronnie like the Plague.

* * *

Yup it's still going no matter how bad it is no matter how many soap opera references I will continue with this story! mwahahahah! ENJOY!


	12. Chapter 12

"What are you gonna do?" Jacky asked Ronnie, as they were waiting with Natilee far across the room with Erika and Justin.

"You'll see guys." He said to all the guys including Shane smiling. When Shane and them went up Ronnie went to the side of the stage and watched Natilee play the drums. When she saw him she looked way quickly and refused to look that way again. After they got off Ronnie stopped her.

"I am going to prove that I am sorry about the story thing and Daylyn thing." He said and walked on stage leaving her looking at him worried.

He got on stage and asked the crowed for silence.

"Listen I have something to say before we go on with the show." He said to everyone. "I have recently met an amazing girl." The crowd roared with awes and such. "Yeah, but I was a fucking jerk and now she's mad at me."

As he was saying this Natilee stood on the side of the stage horrified and shocked. He was talking about her. What the hell. She looked out in the crowed and saw Daylyn who obviously thought he was talking about her.

"So I want you guys to help me with something could you all call her up on stage please so I can apologize?" The crowd screamed agreement.

"Ok, on the count of three we all scream Natilee. 1 2 3 NATILEE!"

Oh god what do I do. I can't move. She thought to herself. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted from the ground. It finally hit her she had been thrown over Ronnie's shoulder and he was carrying her on stage.

"Here she is everyone. She's very mad at me so I have to make this apology count." He said putting Natilee down. She stood and looked out into the crowed, the first face she saw was Daylyn's who looked as if she was gonna explode.

"Natilee I made this song up when you caught me in your hotel room a while ago. I am now going to sing it to you as a part of my apology." He said grabbing the microphone. She was silent standing on stage redder than a tomato. He began to sing without any instruments playing.

"Natilee…Natilee… He pancake craze… Messy room.." He went on and on. Natilee kept putting her hands in her face smiling. She looked out into the crowd a few times. She saw Daylyn standing anger plastered on her face but at this moment she didn't care.

After he finished the crowd roared with applause and screams. He walked over to Natilee.

"Natilee, I am sorry for what I did from the bottom of my heart. Will you forgive me?" He asked standing next to her, leaning down so she could answer him through the misc.

"You have just embarrassed the hell out of me so I have no choice but to say yes." She said still blushing and smiling.

"Then in that case I have another question for you. Will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" He asked.

The sly bastard, she couldn't say no with all these people screaming for her to say yes. "I hate you so much right now."

"Ok, fine after the concert in the bus give me your answer." He said knowing she felt too much pressure.

Natilee nodded her head and agreed then walked off stage with people's disappointed sighs. She went off stage and stood to watch the concert.

She looked back into the crowd and saw Daylyn looking mad and hurt at her. Then Daylyn turned her attention back to Ronnie who had now begun singing.

"I am not gonna enjoy the argument that is gonna come after this concert." Natilee said still looking at Daylyn.

"None, of us will my dear." Erika said looking towards her too.

The concert was over and Natilee went to see if Daylyn wanted to talk. She saw her waiting and walked over telling her to come to the back.

"I can't believe you Natilee! How could you do this to me?" Daylyn said as they walked.

"I didn't do anything to you." Natilee said. They stopped walking and began to talk.

"Seriously Natilee what did you do? Did you sleaze your way to him?" She asked.

"What? No." Natilee replied.

"Oh, come on what could he possibly in you? He is constantly surrounded by pretty girls who would tear off their clothes at his command." Daylyn said.

"I know that Day." Natilee said beginning to get hurt.

"I mean I don't get it he could choose someone so much prettier then you. I mean you dress beyond modest I've never seen you wear a skirt that shows yours knees. Here I am proud to show what I got and he chooses you." Daylyn said as she began to walk again.

They reached the back where everyone was still hanging out.

"How could you kiss me and then just toss me aside." Daylyn asked Ronnie when she saw him.

"For the last fucking time I didn't want to kiss you. You kissed me and I pushed you off. I don't want you, you make yourself seem too easy for me." Ronnie said annoyed.

"Fine but I want you to know I won't wait forever on you to realize you want me." Daylyn said storming out.

After she left Ronnie walked over to Natilee. "Come on let's go on the bus to talk." He said grabbing her hand and leading her out.

When they got on the bus he shut the door and made sure no one from the group was eavesdropping.

"Ok so Natilee will you go out with me and be my girlfriend." He asked looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Are you serious? Why would you want to date me? You have your choice of almost any girl. There are girls way prettier than me, willing to do whatever you ask." Natilee said remembering all that Daylyn had told her.

"I think you're beautiful, and I don't want a damn lapdog I want a girlfriend with her own voice and opinions" He said looking at her confused at her reaction. "What makes you think I don't want you?"

"Daylyn pointed out there are prettier girls then me, girls who are in legit bands who have something special about them. I don't have shit." She said looking down.

"Well Daylyn is a fucking moron. I don't see any other girl when I'm with you. You blow the other girls out of the water. And you have a lot of things special about you that makes me like you. He said walking closer holding her face. Your laugh, your nervous fidget, you extreme love for pancakes and low level of patience. I love all of that about you. The fact your hair never looks brushed no matter how often you do it. Right now you are the most special person on this bus to me. Now I ask you again Natilee will you go out with me and be my girlfriend"

Natilee stood silent feeling awkward as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment, he nodded. His hands were on her cheeks and he began to lean in. Oh God my heart is gonna explode she thought. Hopefully nothing screws this up he thought to himself. His mouth touched hers lightly at first. When he was sure she wasn't gonna freak out he kissed her again. This time she kissed him back they continued heading into a make-out when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys we're all tired so now that you guys talked and all can we come in." Ryan asked.

Damn them they had been listening. "Yeah come on in." Ronnie said.

"Well I take it you guys are now going out?" Erika asked.

"You guys were listening in the whole time weren't you?" Ronnie asked a little annoyed.

"No, we just happened to get close enough to the door to hear you guys." Shane said smiling.

* * *

Haha, no sex yet sorry.


End file.
